emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6584 (20th June 2013)
Plot Declan pays the workmen extra money to cover up the body. Kerry receives a wad of cash in the post and a letter saying the money is hers as long as she forgets the accident. Nikhil serves his first drink in the Café to Gennie. Rhona eagerly awaits the post, she asks Vanessa for her pill but she says they agreed to bring her dose down. Nikhil irritates Bob by making his oven "Nikhil clean". Cain overhears Kerry saying she won't need to follow her pursuit for compensation, now she's been sent money by the driver. He passes the news on to Adam, but tells him he wants the money he's given to her back with interest. Sean bothers Gemma in the Café as she prepares for her first day back at school. As she walks to the bus stop, Belle tells the driver that he can go as Gemma is walking to school. Katie arrives back from the site, wondering why there aren't any police, she confronts Declan. Sean questions Dan on his relationship with Kerry. Kerry offers Bob rent with the money she has received, but he tells her to use it to find a room somewhere else. Katie tells Megan and Declan that unless they come up with something good, she will call the police. Cameron has good news for Chas, the bank have been in touch and want to see them again tomorrow. Dan thinks Kerry doesn't want to move out now she's discovered the person who knocked her down knows her. Rhona arrives outside the support group, she bumps into Wayne. She asks if Wayne could help her out with any drugs. He shames her by saying that he's trying to sort himself out, while she's standing outside trying to score. Katie orders Declan to ring the police. A drunken Kerry gives Amy some of her cash in an effort to apologise to her, but she tells her to leave her alone. Gemma attempts to talk to Belle but they argue and Gemma grabs her as other students witness their argument. Declan insists to Katie that no-one will be ringing the police and he explains that he paid them. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Foreman - Cameron Stewart *Wayne - Andy Barnes Locations *Home Farm - Office *Home Fields *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Living room *Dingle & Dingle *Café Main Street *Vets Surgery - Reception *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Hotten Community Hall - Exterior *School - Corridor, stairs Notes *The Home Fields Foreman is credited in this episode, but has no dialogue and appears only briefly. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes